I was practicing
by Green Sphynx
Summary: Post-TRC. Syaoran returns home to an unexpected welcome - which isn't very welcoming at all, to be honest. Time for panic. And for you, dear readers, a toothbrush. Yaoi smut and sugar warnings.


**Before you start reading this fic, put your toothbrush and toothpaste within reach.**

**This is SyaoSaku, but with a twist. People who read my fics more often should know that by now ;)**

**Warnings: Post-series, SyaoSaku, sweetness-overload, yaoi, smut, magic, probably bad English, sharp razors**

**I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle...**

* * *

_I was practicing_

"If you hurt my little sister, I swear I will strangle you with my own bare hands."

Syaoran blinked in surprise. Even Fai and Mokona had fallen silent at the unexpected welcome. Not only were they used to Sakura finding the spot they would be landing and flinging herself around Syaoran's neck before anyone had the time to look which world they were in themselves, seeing her protective older brother here of all people was just plain weird. And his welcome was even harsher than usual.

"I thought we got this over with about three year ago?" Syaoran asked carefully.

"Yes, well, now it's extra important," Touya huffed, Yukito sending them an apologetic smile from behind him. "If I find out you've made her cry, you'll be sorry you were ever born."

"O-okay," Syaoran offered incomprehensively.

"Good. Now go and comfort her," came the soft grunt. Touya turned around and stalked off towards the palace, in which' gardens they appeared to have landed this time. Yukito gave them another cryptic smile and followed his prince.

"Better get to Sakura now then," Fai noted, nudging Syaoran's shoulder, "who knows what could be going on?"

"Probably having her period," Kurogane grumbled ill-tempered – probably still put off by the treatment he'd gotten in the previous world, Nihon.

"She could be pregnant," Fai mused out loud.

Syaoran felt every muscle in his body go rigid at the thought of him making his princess pregnant by accident, and having to leave her behind like that. Without uttering a word he bolted towards the palace, hearing a distinct 'Hyuuu, Syaoran's so fast' and a snapping ninja behind him, but paying no more attention to his friends. He needed to get to Sakura. _Now._

He almost skidded past her door in his hurry, but managed to come to a halt just in time. He knocked on the wood urgently.

The squeak coming from the other side of the door was strangely... low.

Had she caught a cold? Or was there a man inside? His blood froze and he knocked again, this time receiving no response at all.

"Sakura, it's me. I'm coming in." He opened the door, emboldened by his fears. His jaw dropped at what he saw.

There was a _guy_ sitting on Sakura's bed. _His_ Sakura's bed. A guy cowering with the sheets pressed protectively – and decidedly effeminately – against his chest, large emerald eyes puffy and wet with tears, caramel coloured silky hair framing a stubbly face.

Syaoran took a step back, closed his eyes and took a very deep breath before opening his eyes again. A cute pout had made its appearance, a very insecure look on the boy's face – but not one suggesting he feared to be thrown out of the princess' room.

"Sakura?" He made sure to intonate his question so that it could both be interpreted as 'Are you Sakura?' and 'Where is Sakura?'.

The boy nodded, and new tears welled up in his eyes. A shudder ran through Syaoran's body, and he hurried forward to lean over the bed and touch the stubbly face. "What happened?"

"I- I was practicing," the boy hiccupped, voice small but definitely an octave lower than the usual voice of the princess, "and then there was this spell. I thought it would be fun trying out being a boy, seeing your perspective of things. But something went wrong and the reverse spell isn't working. Apparently I built in some security unconsciously."

"So now...?"

"I've been a boy for two days," he hung his head.

Syaoran couldn't help himself, letting out a fond chuckle while caressing Sakura's cheek. "I can see that. Didn't your father or Touya or Yukito teach you how to shave?"

"I know how to shave," he pouted, thereby shortly derailing Syaoran's thoughts to his princess' usually smooth legs, "but I'm nervous putting a knife to my face like that."

"Would you like me to do it?"

Sakura pulled back a little, his eyes downcast. "Are... Aren't you disgusted?"

Syaoran blinked in surprise. "Disgusted? I grow a beard too, love!"

"No," Sakura fidgeted with the sheets, "I mean, with me being... a guy."

Syaoran frowned. "Do you seriously think I would love you less if you were less gorgeous, or fat, or handicapped, or... well, a guy? Do you think so little of me?"

"Noooo," Sakura wailed, finally throwing his arms around Syaoran's neck and sobbing into his shoulder uncontrollably. Syaoran hugged him with a smile, petting his back and head reassuringly.

"You are silly, you know that?"

"Yes," he hiccupped, tangling his fingers in the soft fabric of the kimono Syaoran was still wearing.

"Come on, let's get you shaved," Syaoran nudged at his elbows, "your stubble is scratching my throat open. How'd you get such coarse hair anyway, it's supposed to be soft in the beginning?"

"I may not have been a boy before, but my body is like it would have been if I had always been male," Sakura explained softly, rubbing the tears from his very male face. How did Sakura manage to still be this pretty even while changing gender? Syaoran smiled warmly at the thought of how perfect his princess was.

He pulled the green-eyed boy off the bed softly, leading him to the bathroom next to his room. Seating Sakura on the little chair in the corner, he rummaged through his personal drawer to produce his shaving foam and razor.

He kneeled before him, pressing his legs a little apart to find a comfortable place in between so he could reach the other's skin the best. He gave the boy a confident and warm smile, before foaming up his soap and lathering it on Sakura's face with gentle fingers.

"Are you really sure about this," Sakura murmured insecurely as his eyes remained fixed on the sharp razor.

"I do this all the time," he reassured him.

"On your own face. Never under this angle!"

"Don't worry," Syaoran playfully pressed his finger to the tip of Sakura's nose, leaving a white fleck of foam, "I'd rather die than cut my sweet princess. So just relax back."

"O-okay," the blush spread high enough to peek over the white foam on his face, emerald eyes diverted in coyness.

"There. Now be a good boy and sit still." Syaoran smiled mischievously as Sakura jumped at being called a boy, keeping the knife away just long enough to make sure he wouldn't jump into it. Then he wove his fingers in caramel hair, tipping Sakura's face back so it would lean in his cupped hand, giving him access to his chin.

Sakura emitted a soft whiny sound when the knife touched his skin, but remained as stiff as a board. Syaoran hummed a soft tune, calmly shaving his princess like it was the most normal thing in the world. He rinsed his face with warm water and pressed a light kiss to his cheek to show he was done.

Emerald eyes flew open. "That was it?"

"I told you there was no reason to be scared."

Sakura flung his arms around Syaoran again to cling to his body tightly.

"Are you up to seeing Fai, Kurogane and Mokona? Your brother worried us quite a bit with his welcome."

He shook his head fervently against Syaoran's shoulder.

"Then you want to stay in your room until we leave again," he asked amused.

A curt nod.

"But there's only so many things to do in your room," Syaoran pretended to complain.

The shade of red he saw travelling up to Sakura's ears was an indication of how exactly he took that remark, and Syaoran chuckled.

"Don't say, new hormones?"

A soft whimper and Sakura burying his face even deeper in Syaoran's chest, his arms squeezing so hard it actually hurt a little. Syaoran wasn't used to his princess being strong enough for that. He couldn't say he minded though.

"If all these masculine hormones are trying to tell you something, why deny it?" He whispered into Sakura's ear mischievously.

He jumped in surprise when he took his invitation a whole lot more directly than he was used to. Sakura's hand planted itself directly on Syaoran's crotch, giving a not-so-gentle massage as the princess' own hips made a bucking movement against Syaoran's knee.

"Let's take this to the bed, shall we," he grinned, picking up his princess – with definitely more difficulty than normal, but he could lift the boy, damn it – and struggling over to the bed. Sakura looked a little worried, probably because of Syaoran having trouble carrying him around.

When Syaoran plopped down his love in the bed it was far less graceful than he would have liked, but Sakura was a man now, and his own movements and direct approach suggested he didn't mind a little roughness that much.

Sakura sat up the moment he hit the bed, and both hands latched onto Syaoran's obi, pulling at it without knowing how to release the knot. To be very honest Syaoran wasn't completely sure himself, receiving help from a servant every single time dressed at the castle of Nihon, whether he liked it or not. He redirected Sakura's hands up to slide over the silk on his chest to _try_ and concentrate on untying the knot, finally recognizing it as something Kurogane would tie over night robes in different countries and remembering how his mentor would go about releasing it.

With a bit of fumbling he managed to get the obi undone, and his hands shot out to attack the floral pink night robe on Sakura's broadened built.

Sakura slipped hands inside the kimono, sliding it open to reveal underwear he most definitely did _not_ get in Nihon_._

"Sakura," he breathed in his ear as he managed to slip the robe of his shoulders, leaving the boy in decidedly cute female panties which didn't take the straining bulge very elegantly. Sakura seemed to realize how ridiculous the sight must look and turned red completely, using one hand to cover his male chest and attempting to use the other to hide his arousal.

"One hand isn't enough," Syaoran teased, using both hands to tilt Sakura's torso so that he had enough access to lick his chest. He nuzzled into a soft tuft of hair with an amused chuckle, which earned him an indignant yelp. Strong fingers wove in his hazel hair and pulled him up roughly, strong lips smashing against his own.

Syaoran enjoyed Sakura's boldness. He was still shy, but being in the body of a man, having the same cursed hormones rage through his veins as Syaoran, made him much more likely to do something himself instead of laying back and taking whatever Syaoran offered.

Sakura struggled the kimono off Syaoran's shoulders, immediately exploring the skin of his back with broad hands and slipping down to squeeze his ass.

Syaoran gasped in surprise, pulling back to give Sakura a wide eyed questioning look. Sakura's face flamed up again, hands quickly moving back up to the small of Syaoran's back and eyes diverted to the side.

"No, please feel free," Syaoran muttered a little stunned. He wouldn't deny his Sakura. He just wasn't completely prepared for this.

Sakura tentatively slid his hands down again, to gingerly take hold of Syaoran's buttocks and squeeze lightly. Syaoran chuckled at his shyness and returned the gesture, sliding his hands down Sakura's back to take hold of his ass and squeeze. He pulled Sakura's hips close, settling on his knees on the bed to pull the boy up one of his thighs so their bodies could press together. He ghosted his lips over his princess' sweetly, before capturing them for another kiss and grinding their hips together.

Although he didn't have any experience doing this with another man, it was rather simple to figure out the basics. If he could enjoy grinding his hips against Sakura's leg anytime, it was a simple matter of adding two factors to know grinding their hips together would be great for the both of them. If Sakura's gasp was anything to go by, the other agreed with him on that.

Sakura's teeth grazed over his jaw, and his hold on Syaoran's ass became stronger again as he forced their hips together faster and harder.

"So impatient," Syaoran breathed into his lover's ear, slipping a hand between them to release both their erections from their respective confinements and take hold of them in a firm grip. Sakura gasped shakily, bucking and sinking teeth into Syaoran's shoulder.

Syaoran used his thumb to spread the fluids from their arousal along their lengths, easing his stroking as he allowed Sakura to bring their hips together with more force. He knew he stroked too fast, but it didn't seem like his princess had much patience to spare at the moment.

"Syaoran," the boy groaned, sending a shudder down his spine in the sheer unfamiliarness of such a low voice moaning his name.

Fingers scratched at his back, and low moans spilled from both their mouth as their humping grew more and more frantic. Sakura nearly wailed and pulled Syaoran's ass apart in his force, allowing for chilling air to reach his hole and make him twitch. He cried out when he felt a finger prod at his anus – which was maybe even unconsciously.

"Sakura, you have no idea how arousing you are being right now," he gasped.

"You mean you like boys," Sakura shot back, grassy eyes wide in surprise.

"No, you silly thing," he laughed breathlessly, taking his opportunity as the princess placed a little distance between them. He pressed the boy down on the bed, shuffling down a little to nip first at a nipple and next down a ridge of muscle Sakura didn't have before. A ridge of muscles he remembered having worked for very hard on his own body, and just appearing like that on Sakura's. He laved it with attention for a little while – part loving and part jealous – before moving down completely.

When he reached his princess' arousal, he finally needed to gulp nervously. He knew he had been saying it didn't matter to him whether Sakura was female or male, but he _did_ fall in love with a girl originally and the view of such a large organ at close range was a little confronting.

Sakura whimpered and tried to pry his hands between himself and Syaoran's face to cover up.

He gently swatted at him and then gingerly took hold of Sakura's length with both hands. Experimentally he licked at the tip.

The taste wasn't the best thing he'd had in his life, but it wasn't gross either. Not as bad because it was Sakura as well, obviously. He licked up the underside, wriggled the tip of his tongue right beneath the ridge of the head where he knew it felt good and finally slipped his lips over it.

The sounds Sakura made almost sounded like he was crying, and his hips wriggled and squirmed. Two broad hands took firm grip of his chestnut hair though, pressing him down the slightest bit to encourage his movements.

Syaoran moved down one hand to gently massage his princess' thigh, while he moved the other up and down the base of the length he had started sucking on softly. Playing his tongue around, focusing on the spots he knew would feel best from his own experience, he managed to turn his princess to a whimpering mess in record time. Even female he couldn't bring the other to such an inarticulate state so quickly.

"Syaoran," Sakura gasped, his hold on his hair tightening.

He smirked, happy to know he could pleasure his love just as well in ways he was not as experienced. He pulled back a little, licking the full length like a lollipop before gently sucking the tender skin underneath between his lips, teasing and stroking the erection while his saliva ran cold quickly.

Sakura let out a high-pitched whimper – finally reaching an octave normal for the princess – and the fingers clenched around Syaoran's head. Sakura's hips bucked, and as soon as Syaoran's lips closed around the head again a rough shudder wrecked his body and he climaxed.

Syaoran froze, not sure whether to pull back or swallow. His hesitation made the decision for him as the viscous warm fluid spurted into his mouth, nearly making him choke before he slid down on the length and started swallowing around it quickly.

When Sakura's body relaxed he sat up, smiling down on the panting form of his lover. Sakura gave him a delighting satisfied and out-of-breath look, needing a moment to beckon him forward.

Syaoran waited patiently for the other to catch his breath, and only crawled on top of his lover when the beckoning turned a little snippish.

"Not like that," Sakura gave him a half-hearted smirk and reclaimed his firm hold on Syaoran's buttocks, pulling his hips forward over his body. Syaoran allowed himself to be pulled closer in surprise, shuffling forward on his knees until he straddled Sakura's unusually broad chest.

"Come on," Sakura tugged a little harder when he resisted against crawling up even further. It was kind of embarrassing to approach his princess' (male) face with a erection jutting out like this.

Finally Sakura decided to slide down himself, and Syaoran found himself unable to struggle away with his grip on his ass as firm, and those fingers so sinfully close to poking inside his hole in resentment. Syaoran's back arched – hands fumbling to find something to hold on to – when Sakura's practiced lips closed around his member.

He tried to drop on all fours to find stability, but Sakura's head on his erection prevented him from reaching the bed, forcing him to strain the muscles of his stomach more than he liked in his current predicament to sit up on his knees again.

He arched and whimpered, flailing his arms before settling his hands on short caramel hair. Sakura chuckled and hummed around his length, making him sputter and moan and wobble unstably.

Fingers pressed bruises on his hips and he gasped Sakura's name, the intensity unexpected. When Sakura finally took the liberty of pressing a finger inside his ass he dropped from his perch, forcing Sakura's head back to allow him to hold his own weight with his hands. He gasped and moaned, and with a final clever swipe of his tongue Sakura managed to bring him over the edge with practiced ease.

He didn't even need to remember not crushing his lover this time, as Sakura was strong enough himself to twist his body to roll over on the bed. He gathered his princess in his arms, a muscled arm curling over his chest and soft hair pressing high against his side while Sakura tried to find the comfortable place unavailable for his larger body.

Syaoran pressed a loving kiss to Sakura's head and only needed to wait a minute or two until his princess passed out on him. Comforted, he fell asleep with his face buried in unusual short silky hair.


End file.
